With The Dawn
by GammaLion
Summary: Technically an AU. KougaMiroku. Not what you think! Some Fluffhumor. The group's first encounter with everyone's favorite Wolf, but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1 What the Dawn Brings

Thank you for reading. This is my first story posted on FFnet. I promise to update soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any variant thereof. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Warning: This story has been rated with the possibility of citrus-y happenings in later chapters. I don't know at this point if it's going to happen or not. Thought I would be safe.

**Chapter 1 – What the Dawn Brings**

Kouga loped over the rise and stopped just within the treeline, the shrouded sun bringing up the rear. The rest of the pack stopped a few paces behind, red tongues lolling and sides heaving in the light mist of dawn. A faint scent touched their noses and every muzzle lifted to test the breeze. The fog seethed with the smallest hint of something new, foreign.

Kouga's lips lifted in a delicate snarl.

"Dogs."

**0000000000000000000000**

Kagome, lost in thought, and as usual pushing her bicycle along behind Inuyasha, suddenly stopped and turned to the east where the sun was barely a hand's breadth above the shoulders of the mountain range. Shippou, clinging to her shoulder in his customary fashion, turned with her to look eastward. His small paw waved in front of her eyes, a look of confusion crossing his tiny face.

"Kagome, you okay?" he asked, his paw waving frantically as concern pulled at the corners of his eyes.

"I sense Shikon shards. At least two, and very close." Kagome raised her hand to point into the east. "That way!"

"Ha!" Inuyasha grunted as he cracked his knuckles, his long fingers curling into iron fists. His long silvery hair brushed against Kagome's shoulder like a memory as he flashed past her, his strides lengthening until he was leaping thirty feet at a stretch. Within minutes he was a rapidly diminishing crimson and silver mote, visible only in flashes between the thin and ancient trees. Kagome heard a heavy sigh to her right and Sango was there, pulling her long ebony hair into a tail in preparation for the coming skirmish.

"Come on, Kagome. You can leave your bike here in the brush and ride Kilala with us." Sango gestured to Kilala, who had already grown to her full size, her white fangs bared in a half-snarl. Shippou was already perched between Kilala's fluffy ears. Kilala tossed her massive head, sending Shippou tumbling back onto her shoulder blades.

"Yeah, come on, Kagome! Let's go get those demons!" Shippou yelled enthusiastically, trying to right himself in his voluminous hakama. Sango sprang to Kilala's back, Hiraikotsu hanging from its strap across her shoulder. Kagome sighed to herself--she suddenly felt very tired--and walked her bike behind a stand of bushes, covering it as best she could. She strung her bow and gathered up her quiver and backpack, then heaved herself onto Kilala's broad back. The cat-demon sprang into the air, gouts of flame pulsing orange around her paws. In moments, they were hot on Inuyasha's impulsive trail.

At that moment, Miroku crested the hill behind them. He had stopped to watch a few village girls working in the rice paddies.

"Hey!" Miroku yelled from the ground, shaking his staff to attract attention. "What about me!"

"Sorry, Miroku!" Shippou yelled down to him. "Catch up quick, okay!" And with that they were off, the plumes of Kilala's tails only just visible between the treetops.

Miroku grunted in irritation, lowering his staff to the packed earth of the road. He glanced around for a moment, and then drew a small whistle from beneath his robes. He looked at it as if it were going to bite him, then sighed and put it to his lips, blowing a thin tune.

"I really didn't want to have to do this." Miroku sighed again as he put the whistle away. Moments later, a large shape crested the tops of the trees. It was bright orange, and shaped not unlike a squash.

"Hachi! Get your cowardly tail down here and pick me up!"

**0000000000000000000000000**

Inuyasha skidded to a halt in a forest clearing, knocking the heads from several wildflowers as he passed. He tested the breeze as he began a slow circuit of the clearing, condensation settling in his pale hair where he parted the mists like a razor. The forming dampness trailed from his hair and flicked from his ears with every sensitive twitch, the drops pattering on the blades of velvety grass beneath his feet. His haori was already damp and he was thoroughly annoyed. Already he was losing the strange scent he had tracked and having outrun the rest of his group he had no way of finding the shards.

"Damn!" he swore, sinking to the ground with a growl of irritation lodged deep in his chest. Inuyasha never caught the scent of wolves behind him, as they had maneuvered with the wind to keep their scent from him, and none had crossed into the clearing. Fifteen pairs of golden eyes regarded the inu hanyou along with a single pair of eyes the color of the summer sky beneath a fringe of jet black hair. A red tongue slid between a pair of sculpted lips, just before those lips rose in a cruel smile, exposing a mouthful of pearly, sharp teeth.

The newcomer tested the wind again in all directions, the morning breezes tickling his ears and nose and causing them to twitch in a way Kouga thought very amusing. Kouga watched as the hanyou—for what else could he be with those absurd, albeit fetching ears---flapped his crossed legs in vexation while conflicting scents invaded his sensitive nose.

Kouga knew what the golden-eyed hanyou was detecting. All his senses now told him that there were many wolves encircling this clearing, but he could not tell how many or precisely where they were due to the fact that Kouga had instructed the wolves to move silently around the clearing at varying intervals.

Kouga crouched, stifling a giggle as the hanyou suddenly flipped up onto his hands and knees and began to sniff the ground in earnest. Suddenly, the dog-boy threw back his head and growled at the sky.

"Kagome!" he yelled, at the top of his lungs to an otherwise ignorant morning sunrise.

_What kind of stupid name is_ Kagome Kouga wondered, flipping an errant strand of silky hair out of the way. _Stupid halfbreed probably hangs out with a bunch of humans! Real dog demons wouldn't be caught dead around him._

Suddenly a large cream-and-sable shape, larger than one of the horses the humans used, burst over the treetops in a flurry of unnatural flame. Astride its back sat two human females and what appeared to be a fox-demon kit. One female was dressed as a demon slayer, her hair caught back in a tail as long and luxuriant as Kouga's own. The other was strangely dressed, in a scandalous skirt, much to short to be worn by any human female Kouga had seen. She carried a bow over one shoulder and a quiver bristling with well-made arrows, so she must have been some sort of priestess. _In a skirt that short? A priestess of what?_ Kouga thought.

She must also have been this Kagome the halfbreed was yelling for, because she was just then railing at him while he stood there with his nose in the air and his hands tucked into the sleeves of his ridiculous red haori. The demon slayer moved off to inspect the rest of the treeline. The kit stayed close to the cat-demon, and fixed the hanyou and the human girl with a worried stare. The hanyou's gaze shifted to the demon slayer as she neared the trees.

"Sango, be careful. There are wolves here, but I can't sniff how many."

"But I sense a demonic aura," the one called Sango protested.

"Wolf _demons_," the hanyou clarified, turning to look over his left shoulder at the sheltering, silent trees. The white-haired dog-boy put his hand to the hilt of his crusty, outdated sword and stepped towards the treeline. The huge cat-demon moved toward the trees at an angle. It was just a matter of time before the hanyou and his humans got close enough to begin seeing or sensing individual wolves, so Kouga figured the time was right to quit playing and have some real fun. She adjusted her breast-plate over her chest, cracked her cruelly-taloned fingers, and strode out into the burgeoning sunlight.

"Hey, Dog-breath!" she yelled, stopping in a cocky stance that belied her years. This was not a demon that had seen only a few battles. This was a warrior, used to winning.

The assembled group turned to stare as the treeline melted into the forms of at least a dozen slavering wolves. Their red tongues lolled patiently. Here and there one flicked up to lick a muzzle damp with anticipation. One young one, barely out of his first hunt, whined anxiously, sensing it was time to begin the chase. The hanyou and the humans stopped in their tracks, hands flying to weapons and taking up defensive stances. Oh no, they did not like these odds and Kouga could sense it. The last of the mist burned away in the space of a few heartbeats while the pack regarded their prey, and the prey regarded her pack. Now was the time to break the tension.

"Wanna play?"


	2. Chapter 2 Kouga

Once again, I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Aki, the original character you will meet later in the chapter. Inuyasha and his gang are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Thanks to Alpha Centauri for the review.

**Chapter 2 – Kouga**

"Wanna play?"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and drew the Tetsusaiga, the ancient sword ringing free from its scabbard and transforming with a small rush of wind. Instantly, Kagome had an arrow ready, bowstring humming close to her cheek and the arrowhead already beginning to glow with spiritual energy. Sango's Hiraikotsu hung easily from her right fist, ready to scatter their assembled foes. Shippou, in a moment of sheer bravado, had pulled a leaf from within his vest and it was obvious he was trying to think of some menacing form to take. The wolf pack edged closer, their growls of barely contained aggression causing the very air to waver. Their leader dropped into a defensive crouch, the morning sun glinting off her battered armor. Her white fangs glittered against her red lips.

At that instant a bulbous orange shape passed over the treetops and a dark, billowing shadow plummeted from the decidedly unnatural shape. There was a loud pop as the air around the orange form imploded into an equally bulbous tanuki who turned a neat somersault directly into a patch of stinging nettles. One paw, already puffy and red, rose weakly above the brush in assurance.

"I'm alright, Master Miroku. Don't worry about me." The swollen paw slowly descended and a prickled-looking tanuki crept into a less venomous patch of brush to lick his wounds.

"Wonderful. Just when we could have used another hand. Thanks for the lift, Hach," the newcomer huffed as he smacked the dust from his dark priest's robes.

The tension in the glade eased only somewhat. Inuyasha and his companions were still prepared, but looked to their lecherous hoshi—for what else could he be in robes like those?—as he finished dusting himself. Kouga felt secure enough in her position to rise from her crouch and take a guarded step forward. A youngster in the pack—not a demon, but a true wolf the pack had adopted recently—stepped a pace closer with her. Kouga could smell the young one's anticipation, spiced with fear due to the fact that he had never seen or smelled a hanyou of any type before now. Add to this the smell of the priest's considerable spiritual energy and the poor wolf—barely out of his milk teeth—was definitely on edge. Kouga reached down slowly and put her hand delicately on the young wolf's back.

"Shhhh, little brother," Kouga soothed. "These humans and their pet demons will not harm you. The Wolf Demon Tribe will not allow it." Keeping one eye on their prey and one on the young wolf, Kouga rose again to face the group.

"Hey! I am nobody's pet!" Shippou cried angrily and looked ready to use his Fox Magic. Kagome barely had time to slacken the bow and grab the back of his hakama. His little fox feet dangled helplessly in the air as he wiggled and struggled to get free. It seemed a chuckling growl escaped from some of the wolves and demons around them.

"Kagome! What did you stop me for?" Shippou whined angrily when she had put him down. "I was going to stomp those mangy wolves!" He crossed his arms and sulked, forgetting that they were surrounded by potentially dangerous enemies.

"Hush, Shippou. Maybe we can convince her to just give us her shards without a fight. That way we don't have to hurt any of the wolves," Kagome explained, patting Shippou's shoulder gently.

"Not likely," Kouga sneered as she stood up beside the wolf and stepped forward again. "I went to a lot of trouble to get these shards. They are the only things keeping my pack safe. And the only way you are getting them is if you cut them from my cold, dead body.

"That can be arranged, demon," Sango said frankly. Her grip on Hiraikotsu tightened.

"Don't flatter yourself, taijiya. You're a long way from your village and your family. You might kill me—which I seriously doubt—but not before the rest of the pack rips your friends to shreds. My family has a taste for fire-cat," Kouga said coolly, taking another self-satisfied step towards the group. Kouga wasn't entirely sure why she felt so confident, so certain of the pack's strength against these people. She had felt secure before the monk's arrival, to be sure, but she hadn't felt quite so convinced of their victory.

Sango growled, her arm tensed to send the Hiraikotsu on its deadly arc, but Kagome stopped her with a hand to her arm. Sango glared, exasperated with her friend.

"Wait, Sango. Let me talk to her first." Kagome gave her friend a pleading look, handing her bow to Miroku. Sango grunted in irritation but her arm went slack. Her gaze did not leave the wolf demon leader, however.

"Of course. Let's just talk. Like we always do," Inuyasha grated through clenched teeth. His knuckles were white against the Tetsusaiga's dark hilt, but Kagome knew it wasn't from any kind of fear. Inuyasha always wanted to rush in and kill things without asking questions first. Kagome shot him an exasperated look as she stepped forward.

"You said you have the jewel shards to keep your pack safe. It's a large pack, what would possibly want to harm all of you?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her voice level and respectful. She wasn't sure if this was going to work, but she had to at least try.

"What do you care, human?" Kouga sniffed. "There are things that creep out in the forest that can hurt even demons, or didn't your pet hanyou tell you that?" Kouga was getting irritated by this group's antics. Didn't they have the decency to give up or run in terror like normal prey?

"Inuyasha is not my pet," Kagome said firmly to cover the sound of Inuyasha grinding his fangs in frustration. "We are all friends, looking for the shards of the Shikon no Tama before a certain other demon can collect them. Have you seen him? His name is Naraku."

At just the mere mention of Naraku's name the assembled wolves began to howl as if in tremendous pain. Kouga's pretty features had contorted up into a snarl so fierce Kagome was obliged to step back a pace.

"Naraku!" Kouga spat. "He's the reason I had to find the shards in the first place! That wicked creature sent a flock of evil birds to attack my pack again and again. We lost so many, including my father who was our leader. We lost whole families, small pups to the jaws of those monsters. That demon will pay for what he's done!" Kouga clenched her hands so hard that her talons must have cut her palms for a slight trickle of blood stood out from between her fingers. She opened her hands and looked at the lacerations, then with a grunt of irritation at her own lack of control began to lick one palm clean.

"Oh here, don't do that. It will get infected," Miroku said, putting aside Kagome's bow to come forward and take Kouga's hands. "Kagome has some ointments that will help this heal. Kagome do you have your kit with you?"

Kagome nodded. Normally she would have thought Miroku was just trying to make a pass at a pretty girl, but this time seemed different. It was as if he didn't notice she was a girl at all and cared only to help another creature. Sango was not going to be happy about this at all. Indeed, the slayer girl had her arms crossed across her breastplate and a look of sheer annoyance plastered across her face. Kagome sighed and shook her head as she turned to get her backpack from Kilala. Those two would never just admit that they cared for each other.

Kouga looked up into the hoshi's dark eyes. It was a look she had never seen before. He looked concerned, almost touched that she was wounded. Albeit it was just a scratch, but how could a human know that a demon would heal much faster than a human? His look of reassurance and concern calmed her in a manner she had never felt before. He gestured for her to sit on a large rock while he pulled a small water bottle from within his robes. He gently washed the cuts on her palms, taking care to get any grit away from the lacerations. Kagome returned and began to bandage Kouga's hands. In the meantime, the other wolves must have sensed that their leader was in no danger and the mood of the pack had shifted dramatically. Several were sprawled in the morning sun, and a few young ones were sitting with their heads cocked to one side looking quizzically at their mistress as if waiting for permission to go off and do something more interesting besides listen to human banter.

"Feh," Inuyasha grunted. "I guess we're going to be here a while." Sheathing Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha flopped down on the ground and tucked his hands inside the sleeves of his haori. He did, however, keep an eye on as many wolves as he possibly could without seeming to care too much about their surroundings. Shippou flopped down next to him and attempted to imitate his pose, with limited success. He ended up engulfed in his voluminous blue hakama with his little fox feet waving in the air until Inuyasha came to his rescue and placed him right side up. After which, Inuyasha cuffed Shippou across the back of his head, further mussing the green bow holding back the kitsune's hair. The ribbon fell to the ground and Shippou's hair puffed out into a cloud of brown that threatened to swallow his head. Shippou turned to glare at Inuyasha before yelling for Kagome, but he was stopped by the sound of a soft laugh coming from the trees behind Kouga's back. Everyone turned to stare into the tree line, except Kouga who looked extremely annoyed.

"Aki, get out here. Now!" Kouga snarled, clenching her teeth as Kagome continued to work on her hands. To everyone's surprise, a small wolf demon girl stepped out from between the trees. She was very young, and her blue eyes and fine features showed her to be related to wolf leader, probably sisters. She wore no armor, but was clothed in white and gray rabbit furs. She did wear a knife at her belt, belying her innocence.

"What?" the little girl asked, with a look that said 'I didn't do it'. "I haven't done anything wrong this time." She stuck her thumb in her mouth in what Kagome and Sango supposed was a last ditch effort to appear innocent.

"Gah, take your thumb out of your mouth. You know I hate that." Kouga turned to look at Aki with a disgusted expression. "What did I say?"

"You said to stay back with the den mothers. But the den mothers all left! So I came to find you, sister." Aki had taken her thumb out of her mouth, but was still trying in vain to appear as cute as was demonly possible.

"What do you mean the den mothers left?" Kouga asked suspiciously. By this time, Shippou had crept forward and was scrutinizing Aki very carefully. When she turned toward him and he skittered backward, she giggled again.

"Aki, pay attention," Kouga scolded as she turned toward her little sister. This motion caused Kagome to have to turn with her as she was still attempting to bandage the wolf demon's hands.

"Yes, Kouga!" Aki said snapping to attention, fighting hard not to giggle at Shippou.

"What do you mean the den mothers left?" Kouga repeated, visibly distressed. Kagome finished bandaging her hands and taped off the ends so they wouldn't be in the wolf demon's way if she had to fight.

"One mother said she smelled something that smelled delicious and she was going to go check it out. Then another said she was going to go look for the first. After that, they all just sort of got up and walked off into the canyon one by one. I couldn't smell what this delicious smell was supposed to be so I stayed there. After a while, no one came back so I came to look for you," Aki explained

"Aki, this might be important. Did you hear or see anything unusual when the den mothers were leaving?" Miroku asked gently, stopping down to look Aki in the face.

"Yes. I heard a weird buzzing that I had never heard before and then I saw these funny huge wasps headed away from the canyon." Aki saw that her sister was worried and it was unnerving to have to explain something to a human. Aki put her thumb back up to her lips but left it there, knowing that if she put her thumb in her mouth Kouga would scold her again.

"Naraku!" Miroku said, clenching his right fist. The binding on his hand holding the wind tunnel in check creaked, almost like the wind tunnel was trying to get out on its own. Inuyasha jumped up and made ready to bound off again.

"Which way is this canyon, wolf?" It was not a polite request.

"Like I'm going to tell you where my pack lives, you mangy dog!" Kouga snapped. Pushing Aki behind her, she reached for a short sword strapped to her hip. "If anyone is going to go after Naraku it's going to be me!"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha disappeared abruptly as his face met the unforgiving earth. Shippou giggled.

"Maybe we can help you. You have to save your den mothers, and we have to find Naraku before he finds the other shards," Kagome soothed.

"Yes, if we team up, we might possibly catch him this time," Miroku said, determination making his voice more forceful than Kagome remembered it being.

"It's possible," Kouga mused. "But in order for us to combine forces, your pack must do something for mine." She was looking thoughtfully at Miroku.

"Um, ok. What would we need to do?" Kagome asked, not liking where this was going, or the look Kouga was giving Miroku as she walked around him like a farmer appraising a prized bull. Beside her, Sango was seething in her quite manner, a small vein standing out in her neck.

"This strong hoshi must agree to become my mate and give me pups. We can use a strong man like this and his spiritual powers will be most useful when fighting against the birds and other demons." Kouga looked to Kagome each time she ticked of one of Miroku's selling points. Each time, Sango's teeth ground together a little harder.

"What have you gotten us into, now?" Inuyasha said, spitting out a piece of sod as he got up from the crater he had made.


	3. Chapter 3 Where there's a will

Hello again! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life smacked me this month. It's a short chapter, I'm sorry.

Thank you to Jingleby and moomoomoothegirl for reviews. You guys made my month.

I don't own Inuyasha. Chances are you know who does, though.  Aki is my character, bless her pea-pickin' heart. Poor thing doesn't know what to do when I throw the keyboard.

**Chapter Three – Into the Canyon**

"What have you gotten us into, now?"

Miroku looked as if he had been dumped suddenly into a cold stream and left to soak. Hachi snickered behind him, trying unsuccessfully to cover his giggles with his swollen paws. Shippou looked from Miroku to Sango and back again, with what appeared to be a mixture of blatant surprise, worry, and that feeling you get when you eat too many melons. Kagome sighed at Inuyasha's irritated comment, but looked otherwise unruffled.

"I…I…I…" Miroku responded succinctly, while a peculiar grating sound filled the clearing. Kagome realized suddenly it was Sango's teeth.

"Oh come on. You wouldn't lack for anything. I can assure you I'm fertile. All you would have to do is stay by my side and show the pack that you are a strong leader," Kouga explained as though trying to cajole a small child. She strode forward suddenly and put her face very close to Miroku's.

"And, I can show you things this slayer never could." Her voice dripped honey but her eyes were as cold as steel. Miroku felt his heart lurch in his chest and suddenly the wind tunnel gave a great heave in his hand as if it was growing again. He clutched it to his chest with a muffled curse, but Kouga did not notice. She was striding away again with one fist on her armored hip. After a few steps, she took Aki's little hand and looked back over her shoulder with a smile.

"What's it going to be? You get to tag along in exchange for your houshi, or you get left behind?" she asked.

Kagome looked from Miroku to Sango, then to Inuyasha, who merely huffed loudly and turned up his nose.

"Like I couldn't track you anyway, you flea-bitten rug," he growled into the air.

Sango was staring at Miroku with a blank expression. Her hand had fallen away from Hiraikotsu and was hanging limply by her side, almost as if she had given up after a long race. Her eyes were dry and lifeless and her lips were pressed in a fine, bitter line so tight it made her face seem like a mask.

"Miroku is not a slave. He is our friend and he will decide for himself if he wants to go with you," Kagome said firmly. "We had hoped that we could work together because we have a common enemy."

"Everyone is my enemy until proven differently, girl. You need my help to find the canyon. I need your houshi to help lead my pack. It's very simple. Just to be fair- because I know how you humans like to talk things over-I'll wait for two hours. When the sun sits in the top of that tree, I will expect your response." Kouga sauntered languidly past Miroku, leering at him suggestively as she made her way back to Aki and the rock she had been sitting on. Aki crouched by Kouga's feet and dug in the dirt with her knife, prying up shiny pebbles and flicking them against the rock.

"Kagome, I…" Miroku started, looking at Sango instead of at Kagome even though he wasn't addressing her. Shippou tugged at Miroku's robes, a miserable expression plastered across his fanged face. Shippou's eyes were shining, a torrent was about to fall on the group and Kagome moved to restrain it, crouching next to Shippou and stroking his puffed hair.

"There, there, Shippou. Miroku isn't leaving us for good at all, now are you, Miroku?" Kagome said, nudging Miroku's ribs through his robes with her sharp elbow.

"Of course, why would I do a thing like that?" Miroku said, still talking to Kagome, but addressing Sango. Sango still did not speak. Her eyes were dull now, and she wouldn't look at him. Kagome stifled a sigh of exasperation, wishing not for the first time that the other members of her party had rosaries of submission as well.

"Let me see if I can talk to the wolf girl again. I'll see if I can't use my own special logic and see where it gets us," Kagome said bravely, winking broadly at Shippou and then Sango. Sango remained frustratingly aloof as Kagome marched over to where Kouga was admonishing Aki for wandering off. Kagome waited for an opening in the tirade and then ducked into the wolf leader's line of sight.

"Hi, there!" She said brightly, in what she hoped was a casual tone. "My friends and I have been talking, and…"

"EXCELLENT!" the she-wolf roared. "Then the monk will become my mate?" It was less a request and more of an exclamation of triumph.

"Well, see, that's the thing. You are going to have to ask Miroku because like I told you before, I'm not his owner. How about this: you help us find the canyon, and then when Naraku has been caught and defeated you can ask him for yourself?" Kagome threw up her hands as Kouga's eyes began to gleam with a reddish cast, the fangs in her lovely mouth becoming more pronounced.

"Wait, wait! Think about it. You wouldn't want your pack to think you had forced your mate to be with you, would you? I mean, how would that look, if you couldn't just _attract_ a mate like all the other wolves. You want Miroku to see you in action don't you? Then he will know precisely what he's getting." Kagome finished as Kouga was looking at the sky thoughtfully, one hand supporting her chin and the other crossed over her stomach.

"You are very perceptive of wolf behavior, for a human. Yes, what you say makes sense. If the pack can see that I am desirable to a powerful mate, they will respect me even more!" she said, turning to look at Kagome and slamming one fist into the palm of the other.

"But let me make one thing clear," Kouga said as Kagome's eyes began to light up enthusiastically. "This is _my_ pack and _my _mission. You will follow my lead, you will do as I say and your hanyou better watch his step. He swings that pig-sticker only when I say to swing it. Got it? Oh and one more thing, the slayer girl? The one with the sour expression on her face? It would be better for her to go ahead and declare her challenge now, because after the mission I will expect the monk." Kouga's expression showed that she meant business. She really expected to have to fight Sango for Miroku's attention.

"Take it up with Sango. Like I told you before, I'm not the one in charge here," Kagome said sourly, turning back to the group. How was she ever going to explain this to Sango? Any minute now the girl might decide to go ahead and issue a challenge and then, Kagome's mind was racing…_what if she won?_ They'd have a pack of enraged wolves chasing them until they dropped of exhaustion or caught them, which seemed to Kagome wouldn't take long since they all couldn't pile on Kilala. Oh, this was bad.


	4. Bear with me, folks

Thank you for waiting folks. I'm not really a slacker. I promise. I've been moving and work has been murder. I go on vacation the second week of August. During that time I will do my best to complete the remaining chapters and upload them when I return. If you will please just be a little more patient I should have a complete story for you when I get back.

You guys are great and thank you for being so patient with me.

Gamma


End file.
